take my first fall
by astroprojection
Summary: in real life, there are no once upon a times;; ROXASOLETTE;;


**take my first fall**

•••••••••►

_Started as a flicker meant to be a flame  
Skin has gotten thicker but it burns the same  
Still a baby in a cradle got to take my first fall _

In real life, there are no once upon a times, and no happily ever afters. It's all just one big weaving story, where you just play a minor character in the larger, bigger, scheme of things. You're just a background character, the girl next door, the one with the brown hair and the bright green eyes that nobody notices. Because, you're just a background character, a minor person in the big game of life in which you're all unwilling participants. There's that person up above you all, the person behind the scenes who controls everything. When you're born, where you live, who you become, and, the big one: who you fall in love with.

-----------------------------

heartbreak, the first

-----------------------------

When you fall in love that first time, when you first see that boy with the spiky brown hair, and the smile that just lights up the room, you just fall hard and fast. You've never met anybody with such a spasmodic personality. There's never been anybody out there like him, the other minor characters – your friends – they all tell you he's just trouble, stay away from him. He'll just break your heart, like he did the other girl's.

You just laughed at them, that beautiful laugh of yours. You thought that you'd be different from them, from the blond cheerleader, or the red-headed bando. But, no, you're just the brown haired girl with the bright green eyes. The girl next door who nobody notices, and probably wouldn't miss if you just disappeared. Since you're just a minor character. The character in the background who falls in love with the hero.

But, dearie, you weren't different. You were just another one of his conquests. Well, not to him, he didn't know that he had broken your heart, and that he had left a trail of broken hearts behind him. To him, you were just another nice girl, and that they should 'just be friends', because 'I don't like you that way'. Oh, and lets not forget the 'I already have my eye on someone.' Those three statements, though meant to let you down nicely, killed you inside and sent you running home, in tears.

And throughout the whole grieving process, your neighbor, quite literally the boy next door, was there comforting telling you how he was just a jerk. His cousin was a complete and total jerk. Yes, the blond haired boy with the blue eyes was the cousin of the boy with the brown spiky hair. You just sat there sobbing into his shoulder, with his arms wrapped around you.

--------------------------------

heartbreak, the second

--------------------------------

The second time you fell in love was that time with the typical good girl falls for the bad boy. Both of you this time were minor characters, who were always crossing paths. Twisting and turning and tangling, the bad boy was always getting into fights with your little clique, posse, or whatever you want to call your group of minor characters. Somewhere in the tangle, you fell for him. The twisting and turning story, not exactly sure when along the line you fell for him.

But, you knew, oh you knew, that if your friends found out that they wouldn't stand for it. They didn't stand for you falling for the blond's cousin, and they wouldn't stand for you falling for the antagonist in the not-a-fairytale-story. She started dolling herself up a bit more, since she always knew that she would see him. The others never noticed any of it, they probably all thought that she was finally acting a bit more feminine, like any other normal teenage girl.

Well, up until the minor characters caught the brown haired girl next door lip locked with the antagonist behind the school one day. Yes, lip locked, the second time falling you actually won. Won over the boy, but in the long run you lost your friends. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You got the boy, congratulations. But, you lost your friends. Was it worth it?

You continued walking hand-in-hand with the bad boy, through the halls of the school and around town. Finally thinking that, maybe, you had found a guy who wouldn't break your heart. The blond haired neighbor still trying to persuade you that he's not right for you, and watching from a far with an envious look on his face, which was noticed by other minor characters and the hero and heroine, who the hero-boy finally managed to snag.

Well, until the day that the antagonist decided he liked going out with you far more when there was that thrill. The thrill that your friends would murder him any second. What an ass, he couldn't even let you off nicely. He had to tell it to your face, in the rain. Leaving you there, stunned, wet, and heartbroken. For the second time, the first was with the hero and the second was with the antagonist. You just can't seem to get a break. Walking home in the pouring rain, bawling your eyes out. That's not how things are supposed to sound, things are supposed to be poetry in motion when you find Mr. Right, but, I suppose you haven't found him yet, have you?

This time, you spent more time grieving. Never leaving your room, nobody was allowed to even see you for the first week. Thank god it was a day during summer break, one of those bright, sunny weeks that you would've spent with your friends if they hadn't all left you after they caught you doing mouth-to-mouth with your sworn enemy. So, that just made you sleeping all day and sneaking around your house all the easier.

Well, if it wasn't for your best friend, the guy next door. The one of your pose, that seemed not to really hate you or fault you for acting like a love-struck teenage girl. He always saw the rustle of your curtains at night when you brushed by them running your hands over the cloth. And the light going on around midnight and off around four am. Not, that he would ever tell you that. Until the day he imed you while you were sitting there, typing emails to other friends – female – who had moved away long ago, and understood what was going on.

And, once again, he became your shoulder to cry on. And, he was the reason you finally set foot into your little alcove, and mended your friendship with the other minor characters of the larger, bigger, story. Laughing your melodic laugh, and eating the blue ice cream and watching the drips fall from the top of the clock tower colliding with the sidewalk far below.

-----------------------------

heartbreak, the third  
-----------------------------

Then, you fell for the third time. This time, it was for a guy that your friends all seemed to approve of. The silver-haired best friend of the hero, the guy who always played the second fiddle compared to the the brunette girl's neighbor's cousin. Complex, no? But, she now had quite a large crush on the good guy best friend of the jerk she had fallen for in the first place, and had started this horrible spiral of crushes leaving her heartbroken.

Maybe, just maybe, this time would be different. But, that's highly unlikely. Because, you see, if you're just a minor character in the big scheme of things, and you're not the hero or heroine, you probably won't get your happily ever after. After all, the only people who are assured that they're getting their happily ever afters are the hero and the heroine, and maybe, just maybe the jerk's best friend. But, that's not a guarantee for him either.

That's why the two of you were perfect for each other. He asked you out, you just flushed and spouted some nonsense about why the sky was blue. The silver haired boy just cocked a grin, or maybe it was a smirk, but, either way he told you he would pick you up at six fifteen sharp. You spend the rest of the day on cloud nine, with the blond haired boy just smiling, still a bit envious, but glad that you were finally happy again, and the others they just were finally happy you were springing for someone who actually was a good guy for once.

That night, six fifteen on the night, he showed up. Dressed to impressed, with the flowers and all, flourishing the roses, and, once again she blushed rather darkly. Staring, mouth agape, it was just so utterly romantic. Taking the bouquet and grabbing a flower, spinning it around her her fingers. That's how all their dates went, he showed up and gave her a bouquet of roses, tucking one in her hair, and grabbing another one, spinning it around in between her fingers, and quickly kissing him on the lips.

He was your longest relationship. Lasting throughout the rest of your high school years, from the start of junior year until the end of senior. He was your prom date, and everybody found you so lovely in that light orange prom dress of yours. And, so it seemed, the brown haired girl next door and the silver haired best friend had a happily ever after. But, we all know that happily ever afters aren't meant for those who don't deserve it.

Their relationship continued being lovey-dovey and perfect all throughout the summer before their freshmen year of college. Unfortunately, you were going away to a college different than his. You and your pose, excluding your blond haired neighbor, were going away to different colleges. So the silver haired boy and the brunette girl were going to different colleges.

The first month of college was fine, constant emails back and forth, ims between the two of them, and the occasional snail mail letter, but the two of them more likely than not did the emailing. And, as they got further and further into their freshmen year they started drifting apart, until they eventually broke up, which was completely silver haired boy's idea, not her's.

And it broke her heart this time more than both other times, because he was closer. She also figured it was because she had fallen head-over-heels due to having actually spent time with him. His sweet side would've made any other girl feel the same way she was at the moment. Sobbing, once again, into her neighbor boy's shoulder.

He was always there to be her crying shoulder after all the heart breaks. She never noticed how he looked at her when she was with her boyfriends. One of those envious looks, I-would-be-better-for-you looks. Yes, the neighbor boy fancies the girl next door. Didn't think that would happen now would you? After all those years he sat there with her head on her shoulder, and his arms wrapped around her as she bawled her eyes out, and ranted.

-----------------------------

love, the first (final)  
-----------------------------

And the fourth, and final, time she falls in love she finally falls for the right guy. The boy next door with the girl next door. That's one of the things that minor characters are allowed to do, fall for the boy next door. The blond haired, blue eyed boy who you had been friends with forever, the guy you never thought you'd look at anyway other than as a brother.

A few weeks after your break up with the hero's best friend, you notice him staring at you when he doesn't think you're looking. Still sitting there listening to you rant and rave about how all men are jerks, never disagreeing with you. He's always been there for you, his friendship never wavered even throughout your relationship with the head of the disciplinary committee, the antagonist.

One day while sitting under the oak tree on campus, studying for that psych final she had been freaking out about for a long while. He kissed her, just to get her to shut up. That was the true reason behind the whole thing, she was ranting and raving for the five millionth time about how love was stupid and was a risk worth never taking. And he kissed her. Yes, just to shut her up, that was the only reason he did it. There was no ulterior motive, like him fancying her, or her fancying him, but that maybe lead to why the two of them ended up making out under the oak tree on a lovely spring day.

Maybe, just maybe, finally the long run of heartbreaks was over, and she had maybe found the Mr. Right. The one guy who wouldn't screw her over, it was all perfect. He knew her better than anybody else, like she knew him like the back of her hand. They were both minor characters, the ones that danced and twisted and tangled in the background. The unimportant ones.

Happily ever afters do happen to the unimportant ones, she supposed.

•••••••••►

_author's note;_  
roxas and olette is the most adorable pairing you've ever  
seen. you know it's true.  
don't deny it, lovies.  
sorette is cute, so is seifette,  
and rikette, but roxette is just  
the most adorable thing in  
the world. 


End file.
